


What Is Written

by Magiavw



Series: Holding Out Hope [1]
Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, season 5 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: Back when the show first aired, I wanted to do a Samurai Jack fanfic.  However, I didn't really work on it and gave up.  With season five here, it was time to do a rewrite for the plot.  I don't know if I'll add to this, but this was just something I had to write.Jack finally puts to paper a tale few knew about.





	

Loneliness.. Can take you into the darkest depths of your soul you never thought reachable.

  
Kindness, friendship, are more powerful than you can ever imagine.

  
Unfortunate is the one that finds this out too late.

  
I do not know why I have not committed this to paper before. I have wrote of my other allies, people I do not wish to ever forget. These three, however, I have been putting off for as long as could. It is time I did them justice.

  
I had been trapped in this time for a year when we met. They did not come from this world, or any from beyond the stars. They came from completely different realms (the term they used was dimensions) all together. They were a part of a large coalition of other heroes that would aid other worlds in need. They said they wished they could have come sooner, but they only recently gained access to this land. Of course, I first tried to convince them that being near me was dangerous. They were a very unique trio I soon learned. They each possessed powerful magical abilities. The first time Aku dared crossed our path, he soon retreated. He knew. He knew that the four of us together could finally defeat him.

  
If I had only taken the time to think of what his next move would be…

  
We traveled together for months afterward. Catalina Kenton, Steven Dugala, Kira Brief, and myself. They treated me like they had known me all my life. They made sure I rested when I needed it. We always had food, good conversation. They watched over me and I did my best to watch over them. It became even easier to blend into crowds (particularly with one fashion conscious young lady that always bought us clothes). It was the only time in this nightmarish future that I was happy for longer than a fleeting moment.

  
As I all ready wrote, I had failed to keep track of Aku’s workings. They had come to this world via what they called a “Gate”. A mystical doorway, unseen without magical ability, that let them cross between realms. ..Aku found it.. While he could not enter, he placed a curse upon it from his palace.

  
The sky went from a clear day to clouds of the darkest storm. Steven then received word over his communicator that the door had been attacked. If they did not get back through immediately, they would be trapped here. I.. I could not do it. I could not let follow my fate of being stuck in an unknown land, never knowing if they would ever see their homes again.

Steven had a device. It looked like a metal stick with a pull pin. Removing the pin would instantly return them to the door in case of an emergency. Kira was trying her hardest to come up with a way to prevent the door’s closing. Steven, who had never wanted to play the leader role, was telling her that no matter how much it hurt they had to go. As for Catalina.. Dear Catalina.. She looked from them to me. I could see in her eyes that her heart was breaking. We had bonded the most. She understood how empty things were in my life before we all had met. She did not want me to go back to that suffering. Yet, there was no choice. I took both her hands in mine and told her she had to go. I quickly moved her to Steven’s side. He wrapped one arm around her’s, the other around Kira’s waist, and pulled the pin.

  
They disappeared immediately. Not long afterward, the clouds cleared away. It did not matter. I stood there for what felt like ages. Sheer anguish had overcome me and I could not bring myself to move. Everything I had wanted to say to them, every conversation we could have had flooded my mind. The monster that did this, took away the one truly good thing I had in my life, was nowhere to be seen. There was no vengeance for me. There was nothing.

  
That was forty-eight years ago today. It has been fifty total since I became stuck in this land of horrors. I do not regret meeting any being, any dear friend, I have met. I regret that I could not do more for them.

  
This is all I’m willing to write tonight.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five. Only five years since she had seen him. Why did it feel like eons? Catalina could not even be bothered to get out of bed. She just laid under the covers looking at the photos on her phone. Pictures of all four of them together. Pictures of him. It was all she had left.

  
Was he happy? Was he safe? Jack.. Her belief in him was too strong to even think that Aku had beat him. However, the curse placed on the door was found to also effect the time stream as well. It had been only half a decade for her, but they had no idea how long it had been for him. That was the part she did not want to think about.

  
She actually jumped when the phone rang. She had to scramble to catch it and answer. “What is it?!” She was still startled. “Cat, are you ok? Are you sitting down?” It was Steven on the other end.

  
She sighed. “I’m sorry, Steve. ..You know how much I dislike this day.”  
He started to speaking to her sternly, a rarity for him. “I know, I know. However, I need you to listen to me right now. _The. Gate. Is. Back. Open!_ ”


End file.
